Special Levels
Special Levels are levels in Sonic After the Sequel that are similar to the act of any zone that looks different and involves weather conditions, etc. To obtain these, you need to collect the Special Ring in the listed act when you go to the special levels screen. Levels Horizon Heights Act 2 is a peaceful snow biome, with snow flakes falling very fast from the grey skies, with the pillars and trees snowed out. The level starts out with a small section before the start of the regular act. Sugar Splash Act 1 is a rainy, dark environment. Cyan City Act 3 is a night time setting, with the moon from Technology Tree in the skies, and the buildings in the background are lit up. The ground is shaded for the night time setting. Foliage Furnace is different, because it has 2 special acts. The 2nd act is a heated up version of the original, with pink ground instead of red for the heat up, and the level is supposed to be a harder version of the original act. One noticable part is where Mighty is supposed to wait for the fire ball to smash the ceiling: instead you need to do it yourself. The 3rd act is a foggy setting, with nothing but trees and fog in the background, and a little in the foreground. Technology Tree Act 3 is after a snow setting, where the background grass is all covered up with snow, and the trees too. Moon Mansion Act 3 is a daytime setting, and there's no sign of the mansion in the background. Redhot Ride Act 2 is a very icy version of the regular Act 2, with the lava frozen, and everything else. Peeling out a few times causes Sonic to go into his max speed mode if you're on the ice collision. The layout from the original Act 2 is, for the most part, different. Parhelion Peak Act 3 is really weird, with lava in the ground under the city, and lava flakes flow around in the foreground. It is also night time. This act also contains copy abilities, and they are for breaking walls this time instead of just a feature. Therefore making the act layout to the original very different. The act also contains floating fire balls from Foliage Furnace Act 2. Storm Station Act 2 is nothing special, just a frozen version of Storm Station with Parhelion Peak pieces. The background is near the ocean, with the floating island in the water. It still storms here though. Trivia *All of this is the aftermath or season changing of the level *Sneak peeks for Horizon Heights Special Act 2, Sugar Splash Special Act 1, Foliage Furnace Special Act 3, and Technology Tree Special Act 3 are seen in signs when you reach the first checkpoint in Storm Station Act 3. *The music used for this is "16-bit" remixes of the original songs composed by Mr Lange, which are used in there assigned zone. The zones included are Sugar Splash Act 1, Cyan City Act 3, Foliage Furnace Act 2 and 3, Technology Tree Act 3, and Storm Station Act 2. *Parhelion Peak Special Act 2's song is Neon Paradise Zone, a song composed by DJ Max-E. *Horizon Heights Act 2, Moon Mansion Act 3, Redhot Ride Act 3 have new songs.